Handy Dandy Notebook
The''' Handy Dandy Notebook ('''Super Duper Notebook '''in the UK Version) is a small notebook used in every episode of Blue's Clues ''to write down three clues. The book never runs out of pages. In seasons 1-4 ; 7-current season and available to buy from 1996-Present, the notebook was green with a picture of the thinking chair in the middle. In seasons 5 & 6 and available to buy from 2002-2004, the notebook looked just like the thinking chair. Steve has the green, square-shaped notebook, and Joe has the thinking chair-shaped one. Steve uses his notebook to write down notes at college, rather than drawing clues. Looks The notebook has a red thinking chair, a black frame, a Green background, and 15 yellow pages. Versions Steve's Notebook The notebook is green, square shaped, has yellow square shaped paper in it, the crayon is black with green stripes on it, the notebook spiral is red, there are about 8 holes the notebook goes through, and there is a picture of the thinking chair on it. This one is a Most popular one along with other of Steve's like Birthday, Treasure Hunt, Nighttime, Holiday, and Nature. *'First Used: Snack Time *'Last Used:' Joe Gets a Clue Birthday Notebook It's the same notebook, but there are ribbons going across the notebook on the outer look. It goes vertical across the middle, and horizontal across the middle, it's supposed to look like a birthday present. *'Used In:' Blue's Birthday Treasure Hunt Notebook Instead of the thinking chair, there is a picture of a red treasure chest with gold lining on it. *'Used In:' Blue's Big Treasure Hunt Nighttime Notebook Instead of green background, the background is black and has a moon and stars on it *'Used In:' Blue's Big Pajama Party Holiday Notebook The background is white, and there are some green snowflakes on it, and there is a present of the Thinking Chair *'Used In:' Blue's Big Holiday Nature Notebook The background is green, there is a picture of the thinking rock, (an outdoor version of the thinking chair) since this episode takes place outside. The crayon has a brown paper around it for decor. *'Used In:' Nature Joe's Notebook The notebook is shaped like the thinking chair, and the design on the notebook is basically the details of the Thinking chair. It's thinner than the actual thinking chair, the spiral is red, there are yellow thinking chair shaped pieces of paper in it. The Crayon is black but the pattern on the paper the crayon is wrapped in is squares. The color depends on what color shirt Joe is wearing. This one is not so popular. *'Bedtime Busniess:' The Notebook is made of the same material of a pillow so that it's soft enough to lay your head on. *'Blue's Big Car Trip:' The Notebook is shaped like a car, and there are details of a car on the front. *'Love Day:' The notebook is heart shaped, and so are the pages. The notebook's outer detail is red, and there's a gold detail going along the inner border of the notebook. * Meet Blue's Baby Brother: The notebook is gold. * 'First Used: 'Steve Goes to College * 'Last Used: 'Meet Blue's Baby Brother! Trivia *Real notebooks designed to look like both Steve and Joe's Handy Dandy Notebook were sold as toys for kids. They are not sold at retail markets anymore, but now, they are sold online on a site called www.handydandynotebook.us, which has every single notebook used in the show, as well as their own designs. *According to What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try, the red spiral part, holding the paper together, is made of metal. *Kevin, the host of Blue's Clues in the UK, uses a notebook that looks exactly like Steve's and Joe's. * The Handy Dandy Notebook was a clue three times: once in Draw Along With Blue, once in Blue's Big Musical, and once again in Inventions. ** Out of all three times, the Thinking Chair was included in the drawing design twice, in Blue's Big Musical (Long Episode), and in Inventions. Also, Blue's Big Musical (Long Episode) was the only time where Steve forgot that the Notebook was a clue. Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m57s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png KGrHqIOKp0E5_pRJc_BOdCEuLip_60_1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h59m57s11.png HandyDandyNotebook1996.JPG Handy_dandy_notebook_dream.jpg 4588100 l5.jpg 8848696580 cea7bfa0a7 b.jpg 8848076931 8d89f911c5 b.jpg 8848077101 bcebe2de9c b.jpg KGrHqIOKp0E5 pRJc BOdCEuLip 60 1.JPG Category:Notebook' Category:Objects Category:Clues